Be My Valentine
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A Pinger Valentine Story.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's not quite Valentine's Day yet but I wanted to get a start on this. Most likely will be a short story. Just felt like writing a happy upbeat story about the good ship Pinger and Valentine's Day! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. stood inside his hut looking out the window. He noted the three women of the island gathered around the bamboo sewing machine. The oldest, Mrs. Howell, was sitting at the machine guiding the part of a tattered shirt of Mr. Howell's through while the brunette from Kansas, Mary Ann, pedaled the bike to power it. His eyes were mostly focused on the beautiful redheaded movie star Ginger Grant who was busy hand sewing a tear in on of his own shirts. Quite a woman was she. Never had he met anyone like her before. He sighed as he turned away from the window and sat down at his work table. It was that time of the year. Valentine's Day. For the past three years the three single men on the island would each make a nice gift for the three ladies. The Professor, Skipper and Gilligan felt it wasn't right to exclude Mrs. Howell even though she was married. They wanted her to know they thought highly of her as well and that she was important. However this year the Professor had a feeling that a certain someone wasn't going to be happy with this arrangement anymore. As much as the glamorous movie star appreciated the efforts of the three single men and thought it sweet they would think of her, it wasn't going to suffice. What she wanted was a love of her own. She wanted a man. One who would love her and cherish her. Many times he heard her say that there were no men on the island. It always miffed him. No men on the island? What was he? Didn't she see him as a man? Or did she just see him as the Professor and nothing more? Well he wasn't going to stand for this anymore. One way or another he would show Ginger that there was in fact a man on this very island that she could have for her very own.

He stood up from his table and walked out to where the three women had been working. He saw that Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann had left. Ginger was still there folding some laundry that had been taken off the line and placed in a basket. Perfect. He approached the starlet hoping he wouldn't lose his nerve. For one reason or another whenever she looked at him, he would often forget just what he was thinking or what he was going to say. Sometimes what he was doing completely slipped his mind when his eyes came in contact with her. Other times his hands became very shaky and he couldn't manage to get a coherent word out she flustered him that much.

"Ginger." He greeted.

She turned her head and glanced at him. "Oh hello Professor." She said as she folded a white sheet.

"I wish to speak with you about something." He continued. "It's very important."

"What is it?" Ginger asked placing the sheet aside.

"It's about Valentine's Day." The Professor answered. "As you know it is fast approaching."

Ginger nodded. "Yes I know. You looking for ideas on what to give me?" She asked with a smile. "Gilligan was looking for hints from Mary Ann earlier. And I think Skipper was asking Mr. Howell's advice." She said with a laugh. "It was rather sweet actually."

"No actually I wasn't looking for any ideas. I was thinking of doing something different." He replied.

"Different?" Ginger said puzzled as she carefully folded a shirt. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean." He said pulling her away from the table. Ginger was startled by the gesture but found the look in his baby blue eyes to be quite intoxicating. She looked at him wondering just what he was up to. "I know that you want something more. You are not going to be satisfied with receiving three gifts from us men. I know you want a special day of your own. I know you wish to spend it with…what I am trying to say Ginger is that I…I would like to spend Valentine's Day with you."

Ginger's green eyes went wide and she gasped. She was rendered speechless for a second or two before she found her voice. "You..you want to spend Valentine's Day with me?"

"Yes I do." The Professor answered. "I want it make it a special romantic day for you. I know that is what you really want. I am aware that you do appreciate the efforts of Skipper and Gilligan and myself in presenting you a present but it's not enough for you anymore. You always say that there are no men on this island…well I want to prove to you that there is."

Ginger smiled. "Professor I am aware you are a man. I am sorry if I ever implied that…I just meant that…you know I am used to having throngs of men around me. "

He gently touched her cheek. "Ginger my dear you don't need all those men. They don't care about you. They don't love you."

"You do?" Ginger asked her emerald eyes sparkling.

"I do." He confessed taking her hands in his. "It kills me when….I hate it when you turn the charm on with male visitors to the island. I know Ginger that you are just trying to help and do what you can to aid in us getting rescued but it doesn't make it sting less. I love you. You are too special to be used like that. You mean too much to me to allow you to be used as bait."

"Professor." Ginger said moving closer to him. "You really mean that?"

"With all my heart." He said placing his arms around her. "You are more than just an amazing beauty. You have a good heart. The biggest heart I have ever known."

Ginger giggled. "You think I'm an amazing beauty?"

"Most definitely." The Professor replied pulling her in close. "So what do you say? Would you like to spend Valentine's Day with me?"

"You want to be my Valentine?" Ginger asked grinning.

"I would love nothing more." He stated. "I want to show you that there is a man on this island who loves you and wants to take care of you."

"You want to be that man?" Ginger asked her heart pounding.

"Yes I do." Was the Professor's reply.

"Oh Professor." Ginger said throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tight. "You are so wonderful. I would love to spend Valentine's Day with you."

"You would?" He asked praying he didn't misinterpret her.

"I would." She affirmed as she let go. "I would love nothing more than to spend the most romantic day of the year with you."

"Then it's a date?" The Professor said.

"It's a date." Ginger said still beaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger couldn't stop smiling as she went through her various expensive gowns purchased in exquisite shops in sunny Beverly Hills trying to determine which would be the perfect one for her Valentine's Day date with the Professor. He was so sweet to want to make the day special for her. The way he knew that she wanted something more. That she wanted a love to call her own and spend the most romantic day of the year with. How did she get so lucky to capture the attention of this wonderful dreamy scientist! Sure she was used to men falling all over her but it wasn't the same as having a man who loved her the way she is. She paused holding two gowns in her hands and something occurred to her. He loved her. The Professor said he loved her. Oh how stupid could she be! In her excitement she didn't tell him…What he must think of her! How could she be so careless! Ginger tossed her gowns aside on her bunk and pushed the wooden door of the hut open running outside. She hurried over to the Professor's hut and stood in front of the door. She quietly opened the door to see him looking over the pet bird he kept in a small cage. Carefully she walked inside approaching him. He turned his head towards her. "Ginger." He said with a smile. 'What brings you in here?" He asked placing the birdcage down on the shelf.

For one reason or another Ginger felt little nervous. There were butterflies in her stomach and her heart was pounding. Keeping her cool, Ginger returned his smile and spoke. "Oh I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Mary Ann. But then I saw this beautiful moon out and I thought..what a perfect night for _romance_." She emphasized the word romance and sauntered up closer to him so he would have to take in the fragrance of her perfume which she was fully aware he found completely irresistible.

The Professor looked at the beautiful movie star with slight amusement and laughed a bit. "Ginger it's daytime and there's no moon out."

"Oh." Ginger said feeling a tad embarrassed but pressing on. "Well..it doesn't matter. It's still a perfect time for romance…don't you agree?" She asked in her breathy voice her eyes looking him over.

"I suppose it would be." The Professor conceded enjoying the attention. "Sometimes people do enjoy a little romance in the afternoon."

"You know Professor." Ginger said placing her hands on his broad shoulders. "I was so stupid before. I can't believe how stupid I was. So careless and thoughtless."

"What do you mean?" The academic asked.

"I was so caught up in how wonderful you were to want to take little ol' me on a date on Valentine's Day and how you proclaimed you love me that I didn't…."

"Tell me you loved me too." The Professor finished his arms going around her trim waist.

"I'm so sorry Professor." She said with a pout. "It was so rude of me to not say it too." Ginger then looked up at him with doe like eyes. "You angry at me?"

"No I am not angry at you." He assured holding her closer. "I know you love me Ginger."

"You do?" She said surprised.

"Yes I do. I have been aware of this for quite some time." The Professor stated.

"You have?" Ginger said stunned. "How?"

"For one thing I don't recall you ever bending anyone else down on a table when you kissed them. You did this to me twice." He replied.

Ginger blushed a bit. "Oh I see.. well…I…I couldn't help it. You were just too darn handsome and when you didn't appear to want to kiss me…well I just wanted you to see that…I was hoping I could get you to like kissing me."

"Ginger I did enjoy kissing you a great deal. I didn't mean to make it appear that I didn't wish to partake in kissing you. I just was afraid that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop. And I turned out to be correct. I couldn't stop kissing you and to be honest I didn't want to. At least for that minute and half anyway." He added.

The movie star smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yes really." He said. 'You were lucky things didn't go too far in the jungle that night. You have no idea how badly I wished to…"

"Wished to what?" Ginger asked slyly.

"Never mind." The Professor said. "The point is Ginger you don't have to worry. I know you love me."

"Well I should say it. I love you Professor." She said. "I think you are the most wonderful man in the world." With that she pressed her lips to his and they were involved in very heated embrace. Ginger wrapped her arms around him tightly and pressed her body closer to his practically melting against him.

The Professor held her as close to himself as he possibly could returning her kiss before finally breaking away. Ginger gazed at him. "I love you." She said softly. "Kiss me again."

"I think you had enough kissing for one day." He stated.

"Once more…" She whispered her eyelashes fluttering.

Unable to resist that, the Professor gently kissed her lips and then let go. Ginger's eyes beckoned for yet another kiss but somehow the academic found the strength to not cave. "I think it would be wise for you to leave now." He said gently touching her cheek.

"I don't want to." Ginger said with a grin. "I want to stay right here with you."

The Professor kissed her forehead and carefully escorted her to the door of the hut. "I shall see you later." He said to her.

"I love you." Ginger said her green eyes sparkling. She then blew a kiss towards him.

"Likewise." He stated before shutting the door. He took a breath and hurried over to where he kept a pitcher of cool water. He quickly poured some in a cup and drank it down. The Professor was somewhat relieved that he managed to get the glamorous movie star out of the hut. The temperature had certainly increased and he thought for sure he was going to die from the heat he was feeling. He drank down yet another cup of refreshing water before he sat at his lab table. He had to focus. Focus on the gift he wished to give to Ginger for Valentine's Day. Having explored most of the caves on the island, he was fortunate enough to know there were precious stones in the walls of those dwellings. He had found several colorful ones and was crafting a beautiful bracelet for the movie star. Mr. Howell had been there to help him as well. He gave him a beautiful silver chain that Mrs. Howell had declared she no longer had any use for. The Professor was able to cut it down and redo the clasp so that it could be made into a bracelet. Now was just the matter of adding the jewels. It was a lot of work but to him Ginger was worth it and he knew she would love it. To see her lovely green eyes light up when he presented the bracelet to her…that was all he needed. Nothing made him more happy than when Ginger was happy. He loved that woman and he was going to do everything in his power to make her as happy as he could on this island.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N There is a very small almost visible bit of MAG in this chapter. Don't blink or you'll miss it.  
_**

* * *

Ginger stood by the fire pit frying up a fish in the pan. A bright smile was spread across her face as she daydreamed about a certain blue eyed man of science recalling what it was like to be held in his strong arms and the feel of his lips against her own. It was heaven. That's what it was. He made her feel beautiful and loved. When she left his hut it was if she was floating on a cloud. No man could ever make her feel like that. Not in a million years.

Mary Ann walked over carrying some oranges and lemons in a basket. She noted the expression of happiness on her hutmate's face. She then took note that Ginger was cooking a single fish. She was puzzled as to why since they had already fried up plenty of fish for everyone. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking the Professor's favorite dinner." Ginger replied. "You know how much he loves halibut."

Mary Ann, who only remembered the favorite food of one lanky sailing man, was a bit puzzled. "Why are you cooking his favorite dinner?"

"Because I want to. He's my boyfriend and I want to take care of him." The movie star said as she went over to the table to pick up a lemon to flavor the fish.

"Your boyfriend!" The farm girl exclaimed with wide eyes. "The Professor is your…when did that happen?"

"He loves me." Ginger said squeezing lemon juice in the pan. "He is so wonderful. You know he wants to spend Valentine's Day with me. He said he knows how much I want a love of my own and he wants to be that love."

Mary Ann was completely stunned. "Wow." Was all she could say.

"Then he said he loves me and he kissed me." Ginger sighed thinking back to the moment.

"The Professor kissed you?" The brunette from Kansas was amazed. She had a suspicion that the man of science was fond of the redheaded movie star but she had no idea he would actually tell her. He didn't seem like he was the romantic type at all. Not like Gilligan. She smiled thinking of him and his kind blue eyes and his mischievous grin when he was pulling a prank on Skipper…Wait what were they talking about? Oh yeah the Professor. "He really kissed you?" She said.

"He did." Ginger said moving the fish onto a plate.

"Well…how was the kiss?" Mary Ann asked curious. She had seen Ginger lip locking with the Professor before but this was different. The Professor didn't exactly initiate the kisses. That was Ginger. Then again he didn't exactly object to them either.

"It was romantic." Ginger answered. "Probably the best kiss I ever had."

"Wow." Mary Ann said. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now if you will excuse me I want to bring my darling Professor his dinner."

Mary Ann picked up the rest of the food and followed Ginger to the dinner table where everyone was seated. Ginger went over to the Professor placing his plate down in front of him. "Here you go Professor." She said in her breathy voice. "I made your favorite."

"Why thank you Ginger." He replied smiling the beautiful movie star. "I appreciate that."

Ginger then placed herself next to the academic. "Anything for you." She cooed at him. Her finger traced his chin and she gently placed a kiss on his lips.

Skipper, who was sitting at the head of table, was astonished by the actions of the movie star. "What is that about?" He asked.

Ginger turned her head towards the sea captain. "Professor is my boyfriend." She explained.

"Boyfriend?" The Skipper said with wide eyes. "The Professor is your boyfriend?"

The academic spoke up. "Yes that is correct." He said. "Ginger and I are together."

Gilligan sat there with eyes as wide as saucers. "You and Ginger are…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ginger grinned. "Isn't it wonderful?"

The young sailor looked at Mary Ann who just shrugged. His eyes turned back to the new couple. "When did this happen?"

The starlet kissed the Professor once more before answering. "He asked me to spend Valentine's Day with him." She stated.

Skipper looked at the scholar. "You asked Ginger to spend Valentine's Day with you? I thought we agreed for Valentine's Day we three men would each make the girls a nice gift…"

"We did." The Professor said "But I know Ginger wants more than that. I know she is not going to be satisfied with this arrangement any longer. She wants a love of her own."

Ginger purred at him and nuzzled his nose then kissed him again.

"I see." Skipper frowned. "And just what are me and Gilligan supposed to do? Just give presents to Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell?"

"I'm sorry Skipper." The Professor said. "But Ginger is now spoken for. If you wish to present Mary Ann with a present you can do so. I am spending the day with the beautiful movie star." His arm went around Ginger and they kissed once more.

Mrs. Howell smiled watching the pair. How romantic! Oh she always wanted to match up Ginger with the Professor and now they are a couple! Mr. Howell was happy for the two and raised a toast to their new found love. Everyone else raised their cups as well.

Gilligan eyed the pair and secretly wished he could be as bold as the Professor. He would lose his nerve for sure. He always did. His tongue would fail him and he would be standing there like a fool not knowing what to do. That's why Julie Gabsy didn't go to the prom with him. He attempted to ask her but it came out all fumbled and well she ended up going with the captain of the wrestling team instead. It would be why when Maybelle Anderson was in the kissing booth at the summer carnival he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. He ran away leaving the poor girl feeling bewildered. There was no way he could ever tell Mar..No he couldn't.

Skipper looked over at the couple and shook his head. He never thought the Professor would ever get the guts to go after Ginger. It annoyed the sea captain to no end. So many times he felt like telling that stubborn academic to get over himself and let Ginger in on the fact that he is helplessly in love with her. A few times he felt like telling the movie star himself so that she would go after the man. He then thought of something frowned. The bet. He had remarked to Mr. Howell during a game of gin that the Professor would never pursue Ginger. The millionaire was in agreement with him. Said the Professor's nose was too far buried in a book to even give it a thought. However Mrs. Howell who had been sitting in a nearby lounge chair thought differently. Both men thought she was crazy. No way that the scientist was going to get up the nerve. Well it looks like he did. Now he and Mr. Howell will have to redo the landscaping outside the Howell hut and that was going to be no easy task. He remembered all too well how Mrs. Howell could not make up her mind about the placement of the palm tree. Great. Just great.

Dinner came to a close and Ginger gestured for the Professor to follow her. She took his hand leading him towards the jungle and to a little spot by a cliff. He put his arms around her holding her tightly. "Isn't it pretty up here?" Ginger said looking over at the waves crashing into the rocks and the bright moonlight shining down.

"It most definitely is." The Professor agreed kissing the side of her head. "And my beautiful movie star you are looking especially pretty. You could charm the stars and the hypnotize the moon."

Ginger grinned and turned around to face him. "You are quite the smooth romantic talker." She said her arms wrapping around his neck. "Say something else."

"You my lovely redheaded angel are the most enchanting woman on the face of the Earth. I love you."

"Kiss me." Ginger said moving her lips closer.

"Gladly." He said as his lips touched hers and deepened into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N A song mentioned in this chapter is not from the time period of the show however I placed it in anyway because I love the song and I think it fits Pinger. It's called Hypnotize The Moon. It sung by Clay Walker. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_**

* * *

Ginger walked into the Professor's hut as the homemade record player was playing sweet romantic music. She smiled as she approached him wearing her white sequin gown which the Professor had mentioned was one of his favorites. One of the reasons being it was the very gown she was wearing when she gave him the lesson on romance and passionately kissed him. Ginger couldn't believe he would remember that. The Professor stated he would never forget one detail of that moment. She looked around noting the candles lit about the room. "Darling what is all the of this?"

"I thought it would be nice." He said discarding a match after lighting one last candle. "Besides I think you look radiant in candle light." He added pulling her into his arms.

"You are so romantic." She said kissing his lips her arms going around him. They kissed for a few more seconds before Ginger recognized something familiar about the lyrics of the song. Charm the stars. Hypnotize the moon. She grinned at him. "Professor is this where you got those sweet words you said to me the other night."

"I happen to be very fond of this song and I also think it is very fitting for you. The line in the song most certainly describes you my beautiful starlet." He replied. "It will forever make me think of you when I hear it."

"I love you darling." Ginger said cuddling closer to him her head resting on his shoulder. "Play the song again."

The Professor reached over and moved the needle back to the beginning of the song and they held each other close swaying to the soft beautiful love song. Tears came to Ginger's eyes as she listened to it more. The line about how you better run for cover and how you better hide your heart cause once you start to love her you'll never stop. And the line about her shining like a diamond just walking into a room. The redhead could not recall the last time any male ever thought that about her. How she loved this incredible man! She brushed her tears away and held him tighter. "I love you so much." She said softly. "I mean it. I love you Professor Hinkley. I love you."

He kissed the top of her head and caressed her back. "Likewise." He replied. "I love you Ginger Grant."

Ginger lifted her head and gazed upon his blue eyes. "You really think of me when you hear this song?"

"Always." The Professor answered. "Isn't there any song that you hear that reminds you of another?"

"Well." Ginger said. "There is one song in particular that always makes me think of you. You know that song Wonder Boy by Lesley Gore?"

Professor smiled at her. "You think of me when you hear that?"

"I do." Ginger said with a grin. "It fits you perfectly. The part in the song about if you are so smart how come you don't know I love you. And about how the boy's nose is always in a book and how the girl doubts he even knows how she looks. Anytime I hear that my mind thinks of you."

"Well." He said. "I think I would pass the loving test now."

"With flying colors." Ginger added before pressing her lips to his.

The kiss deepened more before the Professor broke away. "Perhaps I was clueless and didn't know a whole lot about love I admit it. However when you entered my life things changed and I have to say I am quite pleased they did."

"So am I." Ginger stated placing her head on his chest. "You know darling I wasn't all that smart when it came to love either. I thought I knew it all but if I did I wouldn't be going from loser to loser thinking that this time would be different. You changed that for me Professor."

He kissed the top of her head again squeezing her closer. "I supposed everyone thinks they are an expert on love when in reality we are all pretty clueless."

Ginger laughed. "Yes I suppose you are right. But I am glad I wasn't clueless to know that you were the right one for me."

"Same goes for me." The Professor said. He pulled away and lowered his head kissing her lips again. Ginger circled her arms back around his neck sinking into his loving embrace.

The kiss broke and Ginger gazed at him with longing in her green eyes. "Professor..."

"What is it Ginger?" He asked his finger tips caressing the bare ivory skin of her back.

"I…I want to make love to you." She said softly.

The Professor pulled her back in and kissed her lips once more. He broke away and gently touched her cheek. "Why don't we go head outside? Take a stroll on the beach."

Ginger looked back at him. "Don't you want me?"

"Very much so." He replied. "But I know this is not how you want our first date to go."

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked.

"I mean that I know when you tell our daughter about our first date you aren't going to want to tell her that we made love. It would give her the wrong impression." The Professor answered.

Ginger giggled. "Our daughter? Darling you planning on having children with me? Does this mean you want to marry me?"

"Someday." He said. "And yes I would love nothing more than for you to bear my children. Wouldn't you like that?"

"I would love that." Ginger said beaming. "To spend my life with you would be heavenly."

"I would agree with that statement." The Professor said. "I can't think of anything better than having you by my side for the rest of my life."

Ginger grinned. "Professor are you proposing to me?"

"No I am not proposing." He said. "I am just letting you know where I stand. I know you. You will be worrying your pretty head about it. I don't ever want you to worry. I am very interested in marriage and children."

"I am interested in that too." Ginger said. "I always wanted a little girl to groom to be the next Elizabeth Taylor or a sensational graceful dancer like Vera Ellen. You know my mother used to tell me when I was little girl I was going to be something special. She signed me up for ballet lessons when I was five and then enrolled me in a tap class when I got older. I always enjoyed dancing. I also remember when she took me to a special showing of Gone With The Wind. I was amazed at Vivien Leigh's talent. I adored Scarlett O'Hara and the way Miss Leigh brought her to life. I wanted to do the same thing. So my parents decided to hire an acting coach for me. Her name was Miss Adams. She said I was a natural and told my parents that one day Hollywood was sure to come knocking at my door."

"And it happened." The Professor said.

"Yes it did. It wasn't easy but I eventually caught the attention of movie studios and they cast me in bigger roles. I know that everyone probably thinks my earlier movies were just B movies that no one cared about…"

"I assure you I don't think that." The Professor stated. "Your movies were not B movies. People enjoyed watching them and I am certain people thought highly of your performance. If anyone wants to snidely call your movies B movies they are just snobs. I don't see anyone casting them in anything."

Ginger laughed. "Darling I never knew you were such a seething volcano…" She purred at him kissing his lips.

"I don't like anyone saying bad things about you." He said. "You are very talented and anyone who says otherwise is just jealous."

"What about you?" Ginger said. "Did you always want to be in science growing up?"

"I would say so. I was always intrigued by the world around me. Constantly asking my father questions about one thing or another. He would always patiently answer me and then would suggest I research the topic on my own. My father would take me to the library and help me pick out what books I needed to find out the answers to the questions I had."

"Was your father into science too?" Ginger asked.

"He was. He knew a lot about chemistry however he was always a history buff. He soaked up all he could about the subject. I have to admit I found it quite interesting myself. He was an archeologist and would take me with him on digs sometimes. I enjoyed it immensely. Finding ancient artifacts and knowing the history behind it was fascinating." The Professor said. "I remember that he was most interested in the Holy Grail."

"The cup of Christ? Really?" Ginger said stunned.

"Yes. I am pretty sure he knew the entire history of it. My father was also a very religious man. I will admit that as a kid I did tend to find the sermons in church to be a bit boring but not Dad. He would discuss them with us after church and somehow someway he made it not boring." The Professor said fondly.

"You close to your Dad?" Ginger asked.

"Very much. I wanted to be like him. Not just in the science world. He is devoted to Mom deeply. He loves her very much and never did a day go by when he didn't tell her that. And I must say he was the first person to help out a neighbor in need. I think he was the most admired man in our neighborhood. And what is amazing he never thought much about that. He always said he just did the right thing because it was the right thing to do." The Professor said. "Dad is a great man. My brother and I both admired him growing up."

"You have a brother?" Ginger said surprised. "You never mentioned that before. Don't you get along?"

"No we get along." The Professor said quickly. "It is just that we are both different. He's a well respected lawyer. Went to Harvard Law School and graduated at the top of his class. He tried to convince me to do the same but I wasn't interested. He used to tell me I was super nerd being into science like I was."

Ginger giggled. "Well if you were a super nerd you were one cute one." She said. "I would have dated you."

"I am certain of that." He said. "You would have chased me all over our high school until I caved."

"That's right." Ginger said. "You wouldn't have been able to resist me."

"No one could." The Professor remarked kissing her lips. "You are far too beautiful."

He let go and took her hand. "Before we go I have something for you." The Professor walked to his table and picked up a small box. He turned to Ginger handing it to her.

"Professor what is this?" She asked.

"Open it". He replied.

Ginger lifted the lid and saw the bracelet inside. "Professor..it's beautiful."

"You like it?"

The movie star smiled. "I love it. You made this for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to give you something special. I found the jewels in one of the caves."

"You went through all that trouble for me?"

"It was no trouble and you are worth it " He picked up the bracelet and fastened it to her wrist and kissed her hand. "You will always be worth it."

"Professor..I don't know what to say..I love you." She threw her arms around him pressing her lips to his. "Thank you". She said breaking the kiss.

"You are welcome. Come on. Let's go for that walk."

Ginger nodded her head and walked out of the hut with him. They headed down to the beach and walked along the shore line. The moon light shined down on them and Ginger looked over at her companion. "Professor." She said. "Would you mind if I called you Roy."

"Not at all." He said.

Ginger stopped walking and turned to him. "I love you Roy."

"I love you too Ginger." He replied. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you." She said.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss before they fell to the sand holding on another tight.

The End.


End file.
